Memories
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Destiny thinking back on her mother.


Disclaimer no Jutsu!

I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together.  
Araya, Odd and Orrick Aya-chans  
Into the westAnnie Lennox

Destiny sat in a tree overlooking a stream. It was September 16, a very bad day. Destiny just stared up at the sky, memories filling her head.

Flash back

"Moma can I help cook? Can I? Can I?" Destiny said jumping up and down.

"Of course you can" Elinor laughed "Why don't you go stir the cookie dough for me." She added.

End flash back

A tear fell from Destiny's eye, and began to trail down her cheek.

Flash back

"Hey Destiny!" Elinor called.

"What mom?" Destiny asked walking outside.

"Come here," her mother instructed.

Destiny walked to her mothers side. Elinor had something in her arms. "A puppy!!" Destiny shouted. "but it's so small…' she added

"It must have been abandoned," Elinor stated. "Here," She said handing the sleeping wolf cub to Destiny.

"It's so soft," Destiny said stroking its fur. "can we keep him?" She asked looking up to her mother.

"Only if you promise to keep him a secret," Elinor said

"k!" Destiny said smiling.

End flash back

Another tear fell then another. "Lay down, your sweet and weary head. Night is falling, you've come to journeys end." Destiny began to sing.

Flash back

"Mom could you teach me the lullaby?" Destiny asked.

"Sure, why do you want to learn it?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Riku gets restless and I thought the lullaby might help," Destiny said.

Elinor smiled. " How thoughtful, okay it goes like this,"

End flash back

"Sleep now, dream of the ones who came before. They are calling, from across the distant shore." More tears fell as she continued to sing.

Flash back

"So how was school?" Elinor asked

"Well, I made a new friend, her name's Araya! She's really nice and has two dogs named Odd, and Orrick." Destiny said smiling.

End flash back

"Why do you weep? What are these tears upon ur face? soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away." her tears came faster.

Flash back

"She has a year at best," Destiny heard the doctor say.

"As long as I'm home with my family that's fine" Elinor stated

End Flash back

"Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping. What can you see, on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call." She sang through her tears.

Flash back

Destiny stood at her mothers bedside. "Don't go, don't leave me!" Destiny said tears falling down her face.

"Sh, Ninja's don't cry, remember?" Elinor said looking at her daughter. "I had two years instead of one, my time is here Destiny." She said taking Destiny's hand into her own.

"But…I'm not ready yet," Destiny said.

"Nonsense! You'll be fine, just take care of the people you care about, and follow your dreams!" Elinor said with a weak smile. "Destiny, could you sing me the lullaby for me one last time?"

Destiny nodded and began to sing the lullaby. Elinor sang with her till the last verse, she closed her eyes and said "Thank you". Then she fell into a long sleep never to wake. Destiny fell to her knees and wept.

End flash back

"Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass, a light on the water. All souls pass."

Destiny had stopped singing and was holding her knees while sobbing. "Why? Why did you leave me?" she asked between sobs "I miss you, I miss you so much…" she added.

A warm breeze blew and for a moment Destiny felt her mother's comforting arms holding her close, and she heard her mother's voice singing the lullaby.

Destiny closed her eyes and could see her mother sitting on the end of her bed singing her to sleep. She began to sing along, " Hope fades, into the world of night. through shadows falling out of memory and time. don't say, we have come now to the end." Destiny sang quietly as she watched and felt her mother kissing her forehead and pulling up the sheets.

"White shores are calling you and I will meet again. And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping." she wiped her wet cheeks and her eyes, looking to the sky.

"What can you see? on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home." She tried hard to keep her voice from cracking as she sang the last piece. "And all will turn to silver glass, a light on the water...grey ships pass into the west." Her mother's voice faded and Destiny got down from the tree and began her long walk back to the compound.

* * *

Authors notes:

This story is set on September 16. In this story Destiny is about 14 and is remembering her mother. Elinor Hyuuga died when Destiny was only 6. During the war with the land of lightning Elinor was infected by a poison. This particular poison took anywhere from 6 months to a year to kill someone. There were a few rare cases like Elinor that lived 2 years.

Comments are greatly appreciated. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
